Love Live! RPG AU
by HaruMisaki
Summary: Hi i'm Haru and i'd like to present to you me new (and first) AU! More info on the first chapter, small warning - may be a bit sad but no characters die so don't worry! Rated T just in case of violence? Small note - full of multishiping, all aboard the shipping train! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_OH MY GOD I FINALLY DID IT! *coughs* Anyway, hello everyone, this is Haru and this time I (finally) decided to start writing a Love Live AU I thought of a while ago! So I decided to call it "RPG AU" because this idea reminds me of those typical RPG-alike animes (SAO; Log Horizon; ESPECIALLY (i guess?) Hai to Gensou no Grimgar etc) And i'll try to make it a longer sotry, written from different characters' POV. Since this is a more detailed story i'll make a side page for it on my tumblr blog where you can find info about the characters etc. So I guess I should get started, if you have questions comment on FF or send me a message on Tumblr, enjoy! (Small note, this AU contains multishipping, if you comment i'll try to write with a certain ship, if no one tells me any ships i'll go with my own OTPs :P)_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **THE BEGGINING**

 **Maki's POV**

* * *

\- Maki, wake up! Breakfast is ready! - A well known voice echoed through my head as I tried to ignore the noises from the outside so i could go back to sleep - Come on, your food will get cold! - Why did this voice feel so close yet so far away? After a moment i realised who was calling out to me.

\- Papa? - I jumped up, immediately fighting off the feeling of sleepiness, hoping that i could meet my father's kind gaze and go downstairs to eat breakfast with him and my mom, as usual. Saddly, the only person in the room was my childhood friend, Rin. The orange haired girl was looking at me, slightly surprised, probably by how fast i got up.

\- Is everything alright, Maki-chan, nya? - She asked while sitting down on the floor. It took me a moment to awake completely and realise what was going on. I wasn't in my family's mansion but in a small house in the forest.I felt kind of relieved but sad at the same time, knowing that my father's voice was just a dream. When i finally walked to the kitchen there was another person sitting there. Another one of my friends, Hanayo, was sitting on a chair and looking around uncomfortably. It was kind of our daily routine to meet up like this. Since i lived with Rin ever since my parents died and Hanayo lived close to us we would always hang out together or train. That's right... this day wasn't like any other. We live in a country consumed by war, monsters and corruption. It's obvious that at some point everyone has to start living as a mercenary to help with protecting everyone. From this day on we would become soldiers, fighting to protect the land. Of course, we could just stay as simple citiziens for the rest of our lives but we all had our motives for fighting.

\- Alright, let's get prepared! - I pumped my fist in the air and cheerfully walked back to my room to get dressed.

* * *

\- Wow! Maki-chan's in a good mood today, nya! - Rin said as soon as i entered the kitchen again and started eating. Hanayo just nodded and smiled. The reason behind my happiness was obvious, after all i've been waiting for this day to come for ten years so failure wasn't even an option. I quickly ate my breakfast and cleaned the dishes.

\- Today will be a good day! - I kept telling myself while stuffing useful items into my bag. "Now that i think of it..." I looked over at an old, but looking almost new sword that was placed on one of the shelves. "I guess it's finally the right time to take it!" I picked up my bag and walked towards the weapon to pick it up.

\- Are you ready, Maki-chan? - Hanayo entered the room and looked around - We won't be here for quite a while... - she said with a nostalgic tone. She was right. The moment we finished our training was probably the last time we could see our house. From now on we would be travelling across the entire country, searching for enemies to defeat. I sighed and left the room.

\- Yeah, let's get going, we don't want to be late - Rin was already waiting outside. Even though she just ate breakfast she was already eating an apple. "She never changes, does she?" I smiled to myself and started walking towards the huge castle that could be seen on the horizon. The forest held many precious memories for me and my friends, but it was also reminding me of when i made a promise to avenge my parents, so i was actually glad that i would finally leave it for good.

\- Our team will be the strongest, nya! - Rin pointed her dagger at me and grinned. I hate to admit it, but her reflexes are way better than mine so i wouldn't like to get on her bad side.

\- Rin! What i told you about pointing weapons at others?! - I asked with an annoyed expression. Even though Rin was the best of us when it came to running and reflexes she was also pretty careless which would often put us in dangerous situations - Remember that one time when you we were chased by a bear because you decided to "play with it?" - Of course i had to take care of Rin because Hanayo would usually just go along with her ideas so i had to keep the two of them in check.

\- Sorry Maki-chan, nya... - The orange haired girl lowered her head and continued walking in silence. After a few minutes i started feeling uncomfortable. Maybe my best friend was annoying at times but her cheerful words always helped me when i felt sad or when i got hurt.

\- W-wait i didn't mean to shut you up... - I tried to explain myself, but it seemed useless because as soon as i said that Rin's expression changed and she was now looking at me with puppy-alike eyes, which was a proof that she forgave me - Anyway! We're almost there so you two better prepare, alright? - Rin nodded cheerfully and jumped in excitement.

\- We're already prepared Maki-chan, nya! - She pointed at the castle and grinned - We'll pass every test and we'll become the greatest team, nya! - Hanayo giggled to herself after hearing Rin's words and looked at us with a confident expression, which quite surprised us because usually Hanayo wasn't too confident and she prefered keeping a calm, sometimes a bit insecure expression. I let out a sigh of relief and once again pumped my fist in the air, followed by Rin and Hanayo's fists.

\- Let's do this! - And so we kept talking cheerfully until we reached the castle. This was the beggining for a new life for us, the beggining of our story. We had to discover what was awaiting us on the way and fight every monster or tyrant getting in our way. And so our story begins...

* * *

 _AHHH I DID IT I'M SO EXCITED! I hope you guys liked it, kinda short but well it's almost midnight here so yeah... but still! I'm hoping you like my new series, i'll try to upload one chapter of this and then one one shot to my one shot story thing unless i'm in a mood to write something twice. Of course, this AU is focused on all of the U's characters, not only the first years but i wanted to make the POV like [1st Year2nd Year3rd Year] so i hope this is fine! Somewhere around the 2nd chapter i'll write something about the characters' classes and maybe a bit of their story (not much, just brief info like Maki's parents are dead etc.) So i hope you've enjoyed my first chapter and you'll be waiting for the next one, bye!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello! It's me Haru and i finally decided to write another chapter for my RPG AU! Once again, i'm sorry for being gone for some time but everyone needs rest, right? Anyway I don't want to bore you all so let's start xD_

 **CHAPER 2**

 **THE FAITHFUL MEETING**

 **Umi's POV**

\- Kotori come on, we'll be late if you keep getting distracted! - I shook my friend's arm and sighed. Me, Kotori and Honoka formed a team a year ago after passing the Warrior Exam. Since we are childhood friends it wasn't hard for us to get used to fighting together.

\- But Umi-chan! The fairies! - Kotori pointed at small beings flying around her and smiled - Aren't they beautiful? - She asked with a cheerful tone. Suddenly i remembered something. At first i thought fighting wasn't a good idea, i was kind of dragged into this by Honoka and Kotori who wouldn't shut up about how they wanted to see the world. Before becoming a warrior i never knew that things like fairies even existed, but now i was able to see them in reality. It felt almost like a miracle. I looked around and thpught about how lucky i was for a moment but then i realised something.

\- Wait- Where did Honoka go? - Once again i looked around, this time slightly scared. Knowing the ginger haired girl she could've gotten herself involved in something dangerous again. To my surprise Kotori simply pointed at a tree next to her. I quickly realised what was going on and sighed - HONOKA! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE! - Before i could say anything else i hear the sound of cracking wood and my friend fell down. She would've probably gotten hurt if not for Kotori who helped her by using her magic to catch her mid-air.

\- Ahaha hi Umi-chan! - Honoka stood up and giggled nervously while trying to avoid looking me in the eyes - Nice weather today, isn't it? - I had to fight the sudden urge to lecture the girl about how dangerous it was to sleep so high up, but i decided to try to be more calm and just gave her a light flick on the forehead and started walking towards our destination.

\- You two remember where we are going, right? Because it kind of seems like you're havimg fun here while i'm trying to make sure we're not late for the Warrior Test this year... - I sighed and pointed at a huge castle on the horizon - Look, we still have a long way to go and you two are simply wasting time... - It seemed like my teammates finally listened to me and a moment later they were both walking by my side towards the end of the forest.

\- I know Umi-chan but still it's good to rest sometimes! You don't see fairires everyday, do you? - Honoka was talking with an energetic tone and looking at the small creatures surrounding us. They were friendly but i didn't feel quite safe around them, who knew if there weren't any wicked fairies around...

\- Umi-chan, are you being paranoid again? - Kotori looked at me carefully with a small smiled on her face. It seemed almost as if she could read my thoughts, especially since after spending so much time with my childhood friends and feeling kind of like i should protect them no matter what. Maybe i was a bit paranoid but i would never admit it. I shook my head and started walking faster.

\- I'm not paranoid! Let's just get going, okay? - Kotori nodded and we continued walking in silence.

When we arrived at the castle i was shocked. Everything was different from what we saw a year ago. The decorations were different, the atmosphere was different and the people were different... it felt strange to be back here after a year since our own exam happened. For a moment i remembered this day as if it was yesterday. I remembered every detail, from the weather to what the other people were wearing. When i finally came back to reality i was hit by something. Or someone, literally.

\- Ouch! Watch your step! - I stood up and looked at the person who just ran into me. It was a girl about my age, with short orange hair and a confident grin on her face. She also stood up and looked around.

\- Sorry! I'm just looking for someone... didn't you see a red haired girl about my age with a scary expression and a brunette about this tall - she gestured something that was probably the height of her companion - with a kind look on her face around here? - I was surprised by how fast she seemed to forget about running into me but decided to forgive her since she seemed somehow interesting to me.

\- No, i didn't. Did you get separated from your friends or something? - I asked and looked around. There were too many people to notice someone in this crowd - But me and my friends can help you find them...also are you here to become a warrior? - The girl nodded with enthusiasm and started walking.

\- Yes! Me and my friends, Maki and Kayo-chin are going to become the best warriors! - When i looked at her closely i could see the same spark of hope in her eyes as in Honoka's eyes on the day we formed a team - I'm Rin, nya! Nice to meet you! - She smiled and her expression suddenly changed, as if something good happened. She started waving towards something or someone behind me and jumped - Maki-chan! Kayo-chin! - I turned around to notice the people who were earlier described by Rin. A red haired girl with a serious expression and a brunette who seemed a bit lost but at the same time happy. They walked towards me and Rin and the redhead let out a sigh of relief.

\- Rin where were you?! We were searching for you for a while already, don't scare us like that! - Rin took a step back and nervously scratched her cheek.

\- Maki-chan i'm sorry, nya! But it's fine now, my friend helped me find you! - She pointed at me and i jsut smiled awkwardly and bowed.

\- I'm Umi Sonoda... nice to meet you two... - The redhead seemed glad that i was with her friend and a small smiled appeared on her face.

\- I'm Maki Nishikino. This is Hanayo and you seem to already know Rin - Just as she said this two other people joined in the conversation.

\- I'm Honoka and this is Kotori, we're Umi-chan's teammates! - Honoka was carrying a huge bag of food and drinks whiled Kotori seemed to be thinking about something again. I sighed and turned back towards Rin - You all seem like you'll be really great warriors. We have to go now but i hope we'll see each other again later - I bowed and gestured towards Honoka and Kotori who also said goodbye to the younger girls and started walking towards the audience's seats on the test field. It seemed like we had a long day before us, but after meeting Rin and her friends i was almost sure it would be an interesting event.

I took my seat and waited for the test to start, hoping that soon we could learn more about the girls we just met. And so the Warrior Test started, opening a new path for me and my team to take while carrying out our neverending mission of fighting the evil. It was truly a hopeful experience.

 _Okayyy so i'm back! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, i tried to write something good even though i'm seriously tired but anyway, goodnight to you all and if you want to share your opinion about this AU or something leave a message on my Tumblr blog or a review on FF, bye!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi! Since this time I have nothing smart to say, i'll just say that here's the 3rd chapter of my RPG AU, I'll try to give not only the story of the characters but also some info about classes this time so i hope you enjoy, let's get this started, shall we?_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **THE WISE, THE TALENTED AND THE SMALL** (I'm sorry for this title, i thought it'd sound funny for once xD)

 **Eli's POV**

* * *

-Nico, are you done yet? - I walked towards the raven haired girl who seemed to be focused on training and sighed. I already knew she could get quite serious from time to time but this time she got so worked up i started to worry about her health – Dinner is ready, can't you take a break for a few minutes? - Nico finally turned towards me and lowered her knife. I could say she was exhausted just by looking at her face but there was also a faint smile forming on her lips as she started walking towards me, almost as if she's just accomplished something great.

-Alright, i guess the greatest assasin in the entire kingdom might as well take a break from training for once! - Her usual, confident grin appeared on her face as she entered the inn we were staying at – Where is Nozomi? - She asked and looked around. Just as i was about to answer i saw a black cat right behind the smaller girl. That's when i realised it was too late to react.

\- Nico watch out- - Just as i was about to warn Nico, the cat was suddenly replaced with a familliar sillhouette of my teammate.

\- Is something wrong, Nicocchi? - Nozomi picked Nico up from the ground and grinned. I kind of felt bad for Nico but on the other hand it was quite an amusing sight, even after all the time she was fighting with the taller girl.

-Let me go you witch! - Nico tried to escape but what could she possibly do against Nozomi? Even with her flexibility she couldn't get down on her own. After a moment i decided it was enough and cleared my throat.

\- That's enough, you two, let's just eat okay? We have to go to the castle soon – To my relief Nozomi listened to me and put Nico back on the ground. The smaller girl muttered something to herself and with a proud expression walked to the table – What have i gotten myself into... - I sighed and sat down next to Nico.

I often find people who don't believe i'm in one group with the two of them, but it's true, and despite how often we annoy each other we're still good friends. Ever since i met Nico and Nozomi during the Warrior exam two years ago i've changed. I was born outside of the kingdom, in a peaceful country where no such thing as war or monsters existed. Saddly, my parents decided to work in the kingdom and ever since then i was quite lonely. Of course, everything changed when i met Nico Yazawa and Nozomi Toujou. I was teamed up with them by an accident and since that day i've never felt lonely or left out again. After the exam Nico decided to become an assasin, because her small figure and flexibility makes it easy for her to fight in the shadows, or so she says. Nozomi is a succesor to an ancient family of witches, so she didn't have problems with choosing her class. It wasn't as easy for me. The trainers during the exam said that i was fit for everyhing. They said that i could become a great warrior after years of practise and that i'm worthy of a better team, but somehow i felt attached to these two and decided to stay with them. In the end i decided to become a paladin – a holy knight who uses both weapons and healing magic, which seemed useful at the moment.

\- Eli, are you going to eat or what? - Nico shot me a death stare and pointed at my food. I just remembered that i still hadn't eaten anything and we had to leave soon.

\- Ah, yes, i got carried away for a moment – I smiled and started eating – We're not far away from the castle, but it wouldn't be good if we were late, especially since we're going to become trainers today – Nozomi nodded and took out her tarot cards.

\- Yes, i've got a feeling that we're going to be helping quite an intriguing group... - She grinned as she stood up – Let's go! - She picked up her cards and left the room.

* * *

Soon later my team was ready to go. We were ready for whatever was about to happen, no matter if it was a good or a bad thing. After all we were a team, so nothing bad could happen, even in this cruel world.

* * *

 _Yay, end of the chapter! I hope you liked it, as always i'm probably just writing nonsense cause it's late but i'm slowly trying to build up the plot! I hope you liked this, also if you're interested in details about classes etc. I'll try to post them tomorrow on a side page on my tumblr blog! So that's it for now, i hope you enjoyed, if you want to say something about this or give me ideas just write a review on FF or a message on my tumblr, bye!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi guys! It's me Haru and i'm FINALLY back with the new chapter of the RPG Au! I know, I know, I haven't posted this in years (weeks actually but still xD) And i'm really sorry for it, I hope whoever likes this series will read the new chapter as well and what else can I say...Well if you have any questions according to the AU, ideas or just want to say something about this then just write a review on FF or ask me on Tumblr, enjoy!_

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **THE WARRIOR EXAM**

 **Rin's POV**

"In three...two...one...fight!" As soon as I heard these words I quickly took out my knife and prepared for the battle that was about to begin. That's right, the first part of the exam was a group challenge so it was pretty easy with Hanayo's tactical way of thinking and Maki's leadership skills. The second part wasn't a problem as well, since it was a skill check and after all of my training with my friends I managed to pass. What's so bad about the third part then? Well this time i'm all alone, not quite prepared, fighting an unknown enemy.

"Alright...if Maki-chan and Kayo-chin could do it..i can do it too, right? Nya..." I murmured to myself. Things weren't looking well and I tried to stop myself from thinking about worst case scenarios. Why would a cheerful person like me be so stressed about something like that though? Well I just want to be able to spend more time with my friends, but I always think that i'm not good enough. It's been like that for a while now so i'm used to feeling this way, but this time I couldn't fail.

I took a deep breath and quickly looked at my opponent. It was a girl about my age who seemed to not be as fast as I am but it looked like she was stronger than me. Once again, I thought to myself that I won't fail and tried to deal the first blow. As I thought, the girl didn't have enough time to react and she was now getting up from the ground with a grin on her face. There was something creepy about this expression, I just couldn't tell what it was.

"My name is Kira Tsubasa, don't forget it, okay?" She smiled as if nothing has happened and took out her own weapon. It was a knife similliar to mine so I thought I could still win this. And so the actual fight started. Even though she didn't look like she was fit to fight, the girl was a bit stronger than me and I had to do my best to not get hit. After some time it seemed like she decided to slow down for a moment, and it was my chance. As soon as possible I swung my knife at her and made sure she couldn't get up this time. Somehow the judges seemed to accept this as her loss and they announced the end of our fight. It felt almost too easy, as if something was about to happen, but I decided to ignore it for the moment. "I see, so that's how you fight...interesting..." The girl chuckled and stood up as soon as the judges said she lost. Soon she was out of my sight and her figure was replaced with two other people.

"Rin-chan, you did it!" Hanayo was the first one to run towards me. She was grinning from ear to ear, which was pretty unusual for her because of how shy she is. Right after her Maki stood in front of me and let out a sigh of relief. "Good job, Rin. If you want we can get some ramen on our way to the inn" This was really a rare sight. Maki almost never showed that she was proud of us, and this was one of the days when she actually did. "Ramen, nya?!" I smiled and stretched before walking away along with the others.

"So since we all passed, we can officially form a team now, right?" Hanayo asked while munching on her riceball "Yes, we'll have our own mentors if we do, so please, don't do embarrasing things, okay?" Maki looked at me with her usual death stare so I just nodded and smiled. "Aye, aye captain, nya!" I stood up, almost dropping my food and gave Maki a thumbs up.

"Oh my, who do we have here?" A cheerful voice suddenly caught my attention. I looked up and noticed a familiar gingerhaired girl. "Can we sit here?" Her blue haired companion sighed and smiled. "Of course!" Maki nodded and so the three girls were now sitting with us. "So...how did it go?" Honoka asked while stuffing her mouth with food. In response Umi shot the girl a death stare. "What? I didn't do anything~" It seemed like the girls were in a pretty cheerful mood as well. I didn't want to keep them waiting so I chuckled and tried to talk in a serious tone. "Nya~ The exams went pretty well! Of course, the great Rin helped her poor friends with passing but- Nya!" Before I could say anything else Maki punched my head to silence me. It didn't really hurt but it was always the best way for me to stop talking.

"Don't believe her, she was the one who was scared the most. Even Hanayo was more confident then her!" Kotori, Umi and Honoka's friend, and Hanayo chuckled at Maki's words and I couldn't do anything else than pout. "Come on, Maki-chan! This way it's more interesting, nya!" Despite my attempts to convince her my story wasn't that bad, Maki just ignored me and told the others how it really went. "Rin-chan don't worry, I think you were really cool back there!" As always, Hanayo tried to cheer me up so I smiled back at her and decided to finally finish my almost cold dish.

"It seems like you all are really a promising team" Umi nodded to herself and smiled gently. "I still think we're better, Umi-chan-" Before Honoka could finish her sentence Umi struck her with another death glare and she suddenly stopped talking. "Don't mind her, she can be annoying at times" Maki smiled and nodded. "I know this feeling, don't worry" She looked at me for a moment and sighed. "I think you two will get along well~" Kotori stopped her intense discussion with Hanayo about animals or something and pat Umi's head.

"So...before you form a team, how about you three help us a little? Help is always a good thing so are you in?" Umi asked with a calm expression and Kotori continued the topic. "That's a great idea, Umi-chan! I want to get to know you all better!" She smiled and tilted her head a little. "That's...i'm not quite sure about it..." Maki looked around with a nervous expression and started twirling her hair. "Come on, Maki-chan~" I did my best to look convincingly and grinned.

"A-alright..." Maki sighed and stood up. "I guess it wouldn't hurt for now, maybe we could learn something from you all" I jumped up, once again, almost dropping the leftovers of our dinner and chuckled "Nya~ Maki-chan lost to the power of the Great Rin-" I stopped when someone else stood next to us. I wasn't sure if I should be happy, confused or scared at the moment.

"A party, I see? Well nice to meet you, i'm Kira Tsubasa, but your friend over here already knows it" The girl chuckled and crossed her arms. There were two other girls standing behind her and they still looked kind of odd. "Well, we just came here to greet you all, now if you'll excuse us..." Before anyone could react the three of them were gone and we were once again chatting about random things together. "Hey guys...don't you think they're kind of scary, nya?" I waited for approval from Maki or Hanayo and it seemed like they were alarmed by the group as well.

"Yes, they do...anyway, for now let's get some rest, we'll create our team tomorrow and don't worry about these girls right now, it's not like they were threatening us, right?" Everyone nodded and I let out a sigh of relief. "Alright, nya! Let's go then!" I stood up again and left the table as soon as possible. I had a feeling something bad was about to happen but for now I decided it was a good idea to ignore it, I didn't want to annoy the others at the moment but I was hoping it was just my imagination.

 _Okay that's it! I hope you all enjoyed! And I just realised two things. 1. Writing these kinds of things is sooo hard! 2. Rin is totally gonna be the stupid sage of the group. Honoka will have another important role but Rin is totally the stupid sage. You know, like, acting all careless and stuff but in fact she's worrying about her team, friends etc. xD I just feel that each of the characters should have like a unique role. Other than their class of course . Also soon I'll try to update the info page on my tumblr blog, see ya all then or something, I hope you enjoyed and bye!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi guys! It's me, Haru again with another RPG AU chapter! If you've survived the slow, introduction chapters than probably good news for you! I'll try to make things more interesting since we're getting into the actual story now! I hope you'll enjoy and well that's it ._

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **FIRST MISSION**

 **Kotori's POV**

After parting ways with the three younger girls, me, Umi-chan and Honoka-chan went to the Adventurer's Guild to find a quest that would be easy enough for our new friends to help with. The best option seemed to be a simple delivery, it wasn't quite the most interesting task but we wanted to start with small steps, after all we wouldn't want the other three to get in trouble because of us.

Later we went back to the inn where we stayed at the moment to get some rest.

\- We won't be able to spend too much time with the others, after all they'll meet their guardians after their team is officially formed... - I said with a dissapointed tone as i sat down on my bed. It seemed like we would never see them again if we went in our own, separate ways, so i wanted to treasure the time we spent together as much as possible.

\- You worry too much, Kotori. They'll be fine, they seem like promising warriors... - Umi looked towards me and smiled gently, as if to calm me down. I wasn't really stressed or scared but maybe she was right, i worried too much about everything.

\- Maybe you're right, Umi-chan, they'll be fine – I smiled back and looked at Honoka who seemed suspiciously quiet, but soon i realised what was the cause of her not saying anything. While me and Umi were talking she was stuffing her face with sandwiches, but at the same time she seemed to be paying attention to our converation.

\- Of course they'll be fine! Maki-chan seems like a good leader, Hanayo-chan is really calm so i bet she can solve problems easily and Rin-chan's a great fighter! I bet we'll get to see them again sooner or later! - Honoka finished eating and said with a wide grin on her face. As always, her confidence in everything was a good thing when it came to cheering me up. It almost made me forget about all of my negative thoughts. I nodded and looked around the room before standing up.

\- Alright! Let's clean this place up a little and go to sleep, we can't oversleep before meeting with the others, right? - My friends nodded at my words and we quickly cleaned up the mess that was left here, mostly because of Honoka, but it was still important to keep the room clean. After we were finished we talked for a little longer and went to our beds.

\- Goodnight! - I said quickly before the lights went off and i was left in complete darkness – Tomorrow will be a long day! - I thought and closed my eyes.

The next day we all woke up pretty early, so that we were sure we wouldn't be late. After taking a quick bath and eating breakfast we all went to the meeting place that we were supposed to wait for the younger girls at. For a while it seemed like no one was going to come and i started nervously looking around, trying to find the red haired girl and her two best friends in the crowd.

\- Where are they- Oh! Maki-chan! - Honoka looked at one of the food stalls on the street and waved at the girls we were supposed to meet. It seemed like Maki noticed her and so the three of them walked towards us. Unlike the day before, now the girls were all wearing something like their usual "armour". Maki was wearing a full armour set, kind of like what Honoka usually wears during missions, just designed differently. Rin wasn't really wearing any armour, but she had a green hood and i could see she was hiding a knife under her coat. Hanayo also didn't change much, now she was wearing something like a cute mage hat and she had a small bag with her, there seemed to be something like a book in it but i thought it was natural for a mage. After i stopped checking the changes in the other girls' clothing i smiled towards them and nodded towards Umi and Honoka.

\- Alright! Let's go, we took an easy task so you guys would know that being a warrior isn't all about fighting monsters! - I said with a proud look on my face and took a small box out of my bag – We have to deliver this thing to our client, seems simple, right? - The others nodded, though it seemed like they were bored already. "So they just came to fight, after all?" I sighed and looked up, once again focusing on my own thoughts.

Soon we arrived at a big mansion in the middle of the forest. It seemed to be the right place so i just decided to walk in.

\- Wait, Kotori-chan! - Honoka grabbed my arm and pulled me back while pointing at three other figures standing in front of the building. I looked closely, wondering who could they be. It seemed like three girls were standing in front of the building, watching it closely. One of them was wearing heavy armour but even despite that i could see her blond hair even from far away. Another girl was wearing something that reminded me of Hanayo's clothes, just in darker colours. The third one was quite small and she seemed to be wearing some sort of white robes that i couldn't quite recognise.

\- Who are they? What are they doing here? - Maki asked with a confused expression and took a step back.

\- I'd like to know too...should we just talk to them? - I asked and looked at my teammates. Honoka nodded but Umi seemed hesitant at first, so i just looked at her with a dissapointed expression and she shook her head as if to ignore me but after a moment she just sighed and took a step forward.

\- Well i guess we could...but if they're dangerous let's just get out of here, okay? - Everyone nodded and we started walking towards the three strangers. Who could they be? I thought to myself and tried to recognise who they were, but nothing came to my mind yet. "I guess we'll know soon" With this thought i continued walking and finally approached the three, trying to think of a reason why they would be here, though nothing came to my mind.

-Umm excuse me...are you searching for something? - I asked and the armoured girl turned around to face me. The moment i saw her face was the moment i realised who she was.

-Ayase...Eli? - I took a step back, surprised by this sudden realisation. How could i not notice it earlier? Well, it wasn't time for that, we had to explain ourselves to one of the heir of a famous warrior family. "We've gotten ourselves involved in such a mess again, didn't we?" I sighed and waited for the other girl's response.

 _Alright! That's it for today! I guess you could call it a cliffhanger but i guess it's way too late for me to keep going xD I'll explain stuff in the next chapter xD Well that's it for now, also if you're reading this, feel free to send me possible ships that could happen in this fic, i have no idea what to do about them so yeah, i guess i need help xD For now, bye! I hope you like this late fic XD_


End file.
